


Chocolates

by Daidairo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, chocolates are very important, lonaweek prompt: cherry pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daidairo/pseuds/Daidairo
Summary: It's been a long, exhausting day at the League. Now that she's home, Moon wants nothing more than to have a nice hot shower before settling down on the couch with a plateful of chocolates.Shower, check.Chocolates, unchecked.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Chocolates

It's been a long, exhausting day at the League. Challenger after challenger, with one or two who were actually skilled enough to push Moon to use her full team. Though the battles had been fun, it _was_ tiring, and now that she's home, Moon wants nothing more than to have a nice hot shower before settling down on the couch with a plateful of chocolates.

Shower, check.

Chocolates, unchecked.

A colleague gave Gladion the large, cherry pink box of milk chocolates two days ago. Moon had definitely put the box on the second shelf in the fridge last night. But now, the shelf is empty, and the box is nowhere to be seen.

Closing the fridge door, Moon walks into the living room, rubbing her hair with a fluffy towel. The ten o'clock news is showing on television, volume turned down to a quiet drone. Silvally is snoozing on his bed in the far corner.

And her beloved boyfriend is lounging on the couch, holding an empty pink box.

As if in slow-motion, Moon watches in growing horror as Gladion raises his hand and stuffs what is unquestionably the last piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Noooooooooooooo!" she wails, crumpling onto the carpeted floor.

Gladion looks up, his eyes wide.

"Mmoomf?" To add insult to injury, he chews and swallows. "What's wrong?"

"You finished the chocolates!" Moon complains.

"Oh." Gladion blinks. "That's all?"

Moon scowls. "You said I could share them!"

"I did," Gladion agrees. "And you ate half the box by yourself last night."

Which is true.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean I don't want any more!" Moon insists. She'd started craving chocolate an hour ago, since she flew back on Charizard. She thought about them all through her shower. But Gladion had finished them all by himself.

It's not _fair_.

"Hey." Gladion tosses the empty box aside, then reaches out to squeeze her hands. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll buy you another box tomorrow, all right?"

He rubs the back of her hands soothingly in small circles, his eyes soft. At the warm touch, at the apologetic words in his calming voice, Moon feels her resentment drain away, and she exhales. Raising one hand, Gladion presses a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Tomorrow, okay?"

"But I want the taste of chocolate _nowwww._ " The cravings, unfortunately, haven't completely disappeared.

To her chagrin, Gladion bursts out laughing. "Very mature, Moon. Aren't you're the one that's always telling me 'Patience is a virtue'?"

Moon glares at him. "That doesn't apply to chocolates."

Gladion smirks. "Well, the shops are all shut now, so. Too bad."

Forget the chocolates. Now Moon's entire annoyance is centered on her very exasperating boyfriend and his very irritating grin.

"You know what? There _is_ one way," she says.

"What?"

Rising to her feet, Moon shoves Gladion back against the couch cushions and climbs onto his lap.

"What are y-"

Pulling his face to hers, she licks at the traces of chocolate on the corners of his mouth. Sinking her fingers into his hair, she tilts his head further so she can deepen the kiss, gliding her tongue across his with slow deliberation.

He tastes of chocolate. A slight hint of strawberry jelly. A whiff of mint.

He groans, his hands sliding beneath her shirt (actually, maybe it's _his_ shirt) to grip her hips and pull her closer. She molds her body to his, pressing against the solid wall of his chest, nipping at his open mouth again and again.

With a muffled curse, Gladion stands, holding her tightly to him. Moon chuckles, wrapping her legs around his back as he carries her towards their bedroom.

As the door closes behind them, Moon thinks, vaguely, that a sweet boyfriend is just as satisfying as sweet chocolate.

Then he kisses her again, and she stops thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Miraimisu for her comments during the early draft! =D


End file.
